


My Boyfriends Brother

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Crushes, Cute, Drama, Guilt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Sweet, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up!" He said and walked into the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head. 'Man, he's easy', I thought to myself just as the door bell rang.</p><p>"I'll get it!" I called to Erwin as I got up off the couch and strutted over to the door. I opened it and had to fight hard to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground in amazement.</p><p>Holy fuckity fuck fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren's P.O.V.  
  
  
"Okay, class dismissed." My teacher Mrs.Fields said. My boyfriend Erwin and I grabbed our stuff and walked out of the classroom. "So, how about you and me go on a date tonight?" he asked me as we stopped at our lockers and opened them.  
  
Luckily, they were right next to each other. I smiled softly at that. "OK, sure. What time?" I asked him as I grabbed my binders, folders, and books that I needed from my locker. It was only 9th period. "Seven." he answered.  
  
"Alright. I'll see then." I said as we shut out lockers and parted ways.  
  
I went to class and inside the room, going straight to my desk being I didn't have anyone to chat with. I sat my stuff down on it and sat down in the chair. When the bell rang, the teacher stood up and announced that we had a new student joining out class. "Class, I'd like for you to meet our new student. His name is Armin. Would anyone like to show him around?" She said.  
  
Nobody raised their hand. "OK. I guess I'll just have to pick someone then." She scanned her eyes across the classroom until her eyes landed on me. "How about you, Eren. You two have the pretty much the same classes."  
  
"OK....." I said quietly. "Armin, you can go sit next to him. Eren, raise you hand." she ordered.  
  
I rose my hand up high. Armin walked over with his head down and sat down next to me. I sat more towards the back away from everybody.  
  
I passed him a note.  
  
_Hi. I'm Eren._  
  
I'm Armin.  
  
I like your name.  
  
Thank you. Yours is cool, too.  
  
Thanks.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Would you like to hang out after school today?  
  
Sure.  
  
Cool. Meet you outside?  
  
Alright.  


After school, I planned on going shopping so why not take him with me? Even if it was someone I just met, I mean, I don't have any other friend. I'm not popular like Erwin is. I'm not bullied, though. I'm just not noticed. So I had to take this as a opportunity to make at least one friend.

-Skip School-

After my last period, I walked to my locker to get my backpack and put away unessecary things that would just add weight. Armin's locker was a little ways away from mine, so he went to his own while I went to mine. While I was at it, Erwin approached me.  
  
"Hey baby, you ready for our date tonight?" he asked as he laned against his own locker. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to the mall with a new kid I just met, first, though." I told him. I looked over and saw Armin coming. "In fast, here he is right now."  
  
Armin walked up to us just as Erwin turned around to face him. "Hello. I'm Erwin. Eren's boyfriend." Erwin said, shaking his hand and emphasizing 'boyfriend'. I rolled my eyes at his jealousy.  
  
"Hey. I'm Armin." Armin said, a little confused at the way Erwin acted. They released hands and Erwin turned back to me. "I'll see you tonight, love." He said, kissing my cheek and walking away. He turned back and looked at Armin, doing the 'I'm-Watching-You' thing to him. I rolled my eyes once more.

  
"I didn't know you were gay." Armin said, turning and looking back at me. I looked down, afriad that he was gonna freak out and hate me. However, he smiled instead. "It's ok. I am, too." He admitted to me. My fear washed away at that and I looked up, smiling back. I shut my locker and turned to fully face him.  
  
"I don't have a car, yet, so we're going to have to walk." I told him..  
  
"It's ok. We can take my car. Follow me." He said and turned, walking to the exit. I followed behind him as we walked out of the school and to the parking lot. We reached his car, which was a silver 2002 Toyota Camry, and he unlocked the door, allowing for us to climb in. He started the car up and looked over to me. "So, uh, how do you get to the mall?" He asked.  
  
"I'll give you directions."  
  
-Skip Ride There-  
  
When we arrived at the mall, I went straight to Hot Topic, dragging Armin along behind me.  
  
"Hurry up, slow poke." I whined, wanting to run to it, but he was slowling me down.  
  
"I'm coming , I'm coming, gosh. Slow down!" he said laughing.  
  
"No. You snail!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Well then." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Maybe I should stand right here!" He came to a stop and refuse to move.

"Nooooo! I'm sorry! I love you!" I hugged him tightly. "You my fwiend!!"

He glanced down at me. "Hmmm..... I don't knoooow." I shook him as I hugged him. "You're not a snail!!!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Good. Alright, we can go~" He said, and continued walking. I huffed and followed along behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi's P.O.V.  
  
I smiled into the kiss I was sharing with my boyfriend Jean and pulled him onto my lap, sliding my hand down to his butt and groping it. We were really getting into it when suddenly his phone went off. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss, reaching over and grabbing it off of the nightstand that sat by my bed. I watched him as he punched in his code, unlocking the screen and went to his message.  
  
"Ugh, my mom wants me home." He said and looked up at me.  
  
"Well, we could always continue tomorrow." I said, moving my arms to wrap around his waist. He pouted. "Yeah, but I was looking forward to tonight." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I pulled away and chuckled. "Now you'll have something to look forward to tomorrow night." He huffed and got off my lap.

"Meanie." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I chuckled and rose up off my bed, going over to my dresser. I pulled out a blessthefall shirt as he slipped his own shit on.  
  
When we were fully dressed, we walked out of my room and downstairs. We wend to the front door and he turned around to face me. "I'll see you later, ok?" I said as  
  
"I'll see you later babe" I said kissing him on his lips. "See ya." He said, pulling away and leaving. I walked over to the white sofa in the middle of the living room and plopped down onto it, grabbing the remote from the clear table that sat between it and the TV before I did. I turned on the TV and channel 44.  
  
While I was watching it, my brother, Erwin, came downstairs all dressed up in a pretty nice oufit which consisted of a black leather jacket with a plain white shirt under it, black skinny jeans and black platform shoes. I smirked when I saw him and decided to tease him a little. "Aw, does someone have a date tonight~?"

He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Shut up!" He shouted. I chuckled. I figured he must be going out with his boyfriend, Eren. I've never actually met him before, but I knew he must be pretty special to Erwin being he's always talking about him.

"So, where are you two going out to?" I asked him, being nosy.

"I'm taking him out to a movie. Prefect way to snuggle."  
  
I laughed at that. "Yeah, I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I? Is it gonna be a scary one? That's the best way to get them."  
  
"Yeah, he hates them."  
  
I chuckled. "Well you two have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean." I said, smirking and winked.  
  
"Shut up!" He said and walked into the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head. 'Man, he's easy', I thought to myself just as the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" I called to Erwin as I got up off the couch and strutted over to the door. I opened it and had to fight hard to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground in amazement.

Holy fuckity fuck fuck.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eren." The guy that had knocked on the door said to me, a small smile gracing his features. My mouth did open a little as I stared at him before realizing that it would probably be wise to reply back to him. "I'm Levi, Erwin's brother." Smooth.  
  
"Oh, cool. Um, is he here?" Eren asked me. I nodded slightly and stepped out of the way to let him by. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen. You can come in."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked in, going to the couch and sitting down on it. I shut the door when he walked in and followed him over to it, sitting down next to him. It felt awkward sitting in silence with him, so I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Eren, wanna tell me something about yourself?" I asked, looking over at him.  
  
He nodded a little and begn to talk. "Well, I'm 16 and gay, obviously. My whole family knows, but they still love me and they support me a lot. I love the colors blue, purple, and black. My favorite band is Sleeping With Sirens and I really hate sports. How about you?" He grinned a little and looked at me.  
  
I chuckled. "I'm 18 and bisexual. My family also doesn't care. I'm currently dating a guy named Jean, he goes to our school. My favorite color is red and my favorite band is All Time Low. Oh, and I play football, so you kind of killed on that last part.  
  
He laughed at that and smiled big. "Sorry!"

Oh my god. His smile. Its just... wow. I had to quickly look ahead just to avoid his bright gaze that was focused on me.

"I'm gonna go get Erwin." I mumbled to him and stood up. He watched me as I walked past him and to the kitchen where I found Erwin washing his hands. "Eren's here." I informed him. He nodded and shhut the water off, drying his hands. "Ok."

We walked back into the living room together and when Erwin saw Eren, he hurried over to him and kissed him on the lips, lifting him up. "Hey, baby." He said as Eren blushed and looked down.  
  
Erwin looked over to us. "We're gonna go now. I'll see you later." He said as he set Eren back onto the ground and grabbed his head. I watched as the two of them walked out of the room and sighed, sitting down. I rubbed my forehead, shaking my head. Eren was cute as fuck and Erwin forgot to mention that. I am so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's P.O.V.  
  
Later that night, I laid on my bed in my room, thinking about the brown haired cutie that I met today and really cursing myself out.  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I cant like him! I'm with Jean, and do you know how much shit that would put me in with not only him, but Erwin, too?! Erwin would skin me! I know how protect he is over Eren and he wouldn't bat an eye to fuck me up, brother or not. Not to mention, though, I can't do that to him, anyways. Take my brothers boyfriend? That's worse then cruel, not to mention fucked up.  
  
So what the hell do I do??? I groaned and slammed my head against the bed repeatedly in fustation. This is too fucking fustrating.  
  
While I was in the midst of my thoughts, I heard the front door open and Erwin call up, "I'm home!!!" I rolled onto my back. "I'm up here." I called back. It was quiet until I heard the sound of footsteps making there way up the stairs.  
  
Erwin came in my room and sat down on my bed. "So, how was the date?" I asked him, sitting up.  
  
"Perfect. Eren got scared and hid in my chest. I even had him in my lap at one point."  
  
I chuckled and nodded my head. I bet he looked adorable like that. Fuck, no, shut up. You can't think like that. You have Jean, Eren has Erwin. You can't mess anything up.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go take a shower and head to bed." He said after a moment, startling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, night." He walked out of my room, leaving my door wide open. I groaned and tipped my head back in annoyance.  
  
"Erwin, when you leave, shut the fucking door!" I shouted at him, climbing off the bed and going and shutting it. I then went back to my bed and flopped back down onto my bed.  
  
"Maybe some music will help" I mumbled to myself as I reached onto my nightstand and grabbed my Ipod. I went to my playlist and scrolled through it. I saw   
  
I saw A Love Like War by All Time Low featuring Vic Fuentes and put it on. I laid there thinking as I listened to the song. I wonder what Eren's first thoughts were when he saw me. Did he even care? I wonder if I could get him to be my friend. That would be ok, wouldn't? As long as we keep it as just friends. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

I closed my eyes and pulled my blanket over me. I'll get to it tomorrow. I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.


End file.
